retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Guild Cash
|Guild Ranks}} Guild Cash ***THIS PROGRAM IS IN EFFECT AS OF NOVEMBER 4th at 00:01 am CST *** DO NOT DONATE MORE THAN ONCE EACH DAY Those who donate more than once each day will only be paid for the last donation of that day Overview Guild Cash (GC) also known as "Guild Point" is an internal guild currency system which allows members to obtain points for completing certain activities such as redeeming personal status points or participating in guild sponsored events. Members can accumulate those points and then spend them for designated items or services instead of using in-game coin/currency. Guild Officers and Guardians issue Guild Cash to members via the Guild Interface Window. Guild Cash balance is tracked in the same window beside each member's name in the "Points" column. Guild Cash resets to zero when a member leaves the guild, and new members start out with a zero balance. Guild Cash Points may not be redeemed for real world currency. These points (while the program is in effect) may ONLY BE REDEEMED for tradable, giftable in-game items OR in-game currency. This program is not retroactive, which means only points donated after 00:01 am on November 4th, 2011 will credit towards guild cash. Details of this program are subject to change without prior notice, however points or currency will be allocated based on the current policies in effect at the time the points were redeemed and the details in effect at the time of redemption. In the event this program is canceled or suspended, members will be given the option to redeem any outstanding Guild Cash at the rate of 1 gold per point. They will be given 30 days from the program suspension/cancellation date to redeem any points after which time any unredeemed points will become null and void and worth 0 in-game currency. If conflicting policies are incorporated within this program, the Guild Leader will be the final determinate decision for resolving any conflicting policy. This program will comply with the Everquest2 Terms of Service at all times. If any portion of this program violates the EQ2 TOS, that portion of the program will not apply and will be removed from the program immediately upon identification. Any deliberate violation of the EQ2 TOS by any guild member may result in sanctions up to and including banishment from the guild. Guild Cash Conversion Restrictions Please don't confuse "Guild Status Points" with "Guild Point Cash" or "Personal Status Points". ---- How It Works ---- Here's one other example: ---- Definitions ---- GUILD CASH CATELOG - Cost Table Here's a preview of our NEW Guild Catelog - check it out! ---- NOTES ---- :# Guld Status Points (GSP) shown on guild screen (door donations do not apply) :# Value determined by lowest published World Broker price on transaction date :#* For those items not listed on World Broker, value will be assigned by a Guild Officer. :#* These do NOT include LoN Card Packs purchased direct from the Sony LoN Store. :# New Members must meet the definition of a "successful recruit". :# Personal Status Points (PSP) donated via Guild Door ONLY (GPS/guild screen donations do not apply) :# Details of this program are subject to change without prior notice, however points will be allocated based on the current policies in effect at the time the points were redeemed and the details in effect at the time of redemption. :# In the event this program is canceled or suspended, members will be given the option to redeem any outstanding Guild Point Cash at the rate of 5 gold per two points. They will be given 30 days from the suspension/cancellation date to redeem any points after which time any un-redeemed points will become null and void and worth 0 coin. :# Members are paid daily based on the last transaction showing in the Guild Screen History. Members forfeit all but the last transaction if they deposit more than once daily to the guild door. :# Guild Cash points are NOT TRANSFERABLE between Guilds. Members who leave Retributions Blade while this program is in effect automatically forfeit any unspent Guild Cash. It is recommended that you spend, transfer or donate your guild cash prior to leaving the guild. :# Guild Officers ARE ELIGIBLE to participate in this program. :# Master Crafted Armor prices are based upon using rare materials to craft the armor. :# Members may provide the rare material for any item and negotiate a lower Guild Cash purchase price. :# Does not include rare (1 Reflective Smoldering Shard) :# Includes all armor pieces EXCEPT CHESTPIECE (unless member provides rare then chestpiece can be included) :# Tier 1 - 8 Master Craft armor prices include the price to obtain rare material (excluding chestpiece). :# Is not Shard Armor. If member elects to order shard armor, the member will be required to provide all shards. :# Value determined by actual published World Broker price on transaction date rounded to the nearest gold. :# Tier 9 Ry'Gorr Armor does not include rare gems. Members who wish to order Tier 9 Ry'Gorr Armor with gems will be required to pay the appropriate market rate cost conversion for the applicable gems or provide gems. :# Rares are provided by the Guild for this item. ::* How this conversion is determined: ::** One Guild Cash Point to 1 Gold ::** Most rare armor mats are now running anywhere from 10 plat to 60 plat per mat ::(example: Member elects to purchase a forearm piece that calls for a Black Marble Gem. World Broker price for that day indicates current low price for a Black Marble Gem at 10 plat. 1 gold / 10 plat = 1000 Guild Cash Points required.) |}